


EleanAIR

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky & Tony are big kids, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is, Flying Cars, Gen, Howard is not Tony's Father, Humor, Misunderstandings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Swearing, bucky is a science nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds out he is Tony's real father but doesn't know how to tell him.  Steve suggests Bucky tries getting to know him first.  Flying cars and near death experiences follow.  Will Bucky ever tell Tony the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EleanAIR

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic on a Marvel Facts instagram that said Tony Stark was adopted. Revealled in the comics in 2013. I didn't read the comic, I instead decided to write my own version.
> 
> ** My 100th fic on the Archive **

With a little help from Wanda and Vision, Bucky Barnes got his memories returned.

Steve then took him to meet the rest of the Avengers. Tony as always had been holed up in his lab so was late to the get together and came to meet Bucky last.

“Bucky, this is Tony Stark. Tony, meet Bucky Barnes.” Steve grinned at the two of them.

“Stark?” Bucky enquired. “Any relation to Howard?”

“He was my father.” Tony replied.

“Your father?” Bucky turned to Steve. “But wasn't Howard...?”

Steve cut him off. “Not now Bucky.”

Bucky frowned. “He said he couldn't...”

“Not now, Bucky.” Steve repeated firmly giving Bucky a look that clearly said Bucky should not continue that line of questioning.

“If you're going to talk about my father, you should know, the man you knew and the man I grew up with were very different.” Tony informed Bucky.

“You mean he grew out of the egotistical, womanising, ass-hole thing.” Bucky smiled at Tony.

“Oh!” Tony smiled back. “Guess you did know the same guy I did. Cap here likes to wax lyrical about a wonderful side of my father I never got to see.”

Bucky laughed. “That makes two of us then.” Steve smacked his arm. The right one, so Bucky flinched and rubbed at it. “Yeah, yeah, Stevie, we don't speak ill of the dead.” He raised an eyebrow. “Which in our case only leaves me and you anyways.”

–

“So, you wanna explain the whole Howard has a son thing to me?” Bucky asked later that night when they were back at Steve's apartment. “You know as well as I do he was sterile from messing with all that gamma radiation.”

“Peggy told me Tony's mother was pregnant when Howard met her, although at the time of meeting neither of them knew. They fell in love and when Howard found out about the baby, he asked her to marry him and raised Tony as his own.” Steve told him.

“Huh.” Bucky nodded. “That's pretty noble of him.”

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “But Tony doesn't know.”

“What?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Peggy said they always had a fraught relationship. Howard thought that if he told Tony the truth it would just drive him further away.” Steve shrugged. “Howard loved Tony, he just wasn't very good at expressing it. They're actually very similar in that respect.”

“So who is his real father? Did Peggy know?” Bucky asked.

“Maria wouldn't tell Howard. She just said it was someone from her past that she no longer was in contact with.” Steve replied. “I have a picture of Maria somewhere.” He continued. “Just your type actually.” He laughed digging around in a pile of books and papers on his coffee table before pulling out an old black and white photo of Howard and Maria Stark which he handed to Bucky.

Bucky looked at the picture for a moment and then his face went very pale and he gasped. “Oh shit!”

“What is it?” Steve asked concerned.

“You're sure this is Tony's mother?” Bucky asked, a shocked expression on his face.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Steve confirmed. “Bucky, what's the matter?”

“I knew her.” Bucky whispered. “She was the Hydra agent assigned to infiltrate Stark Industries to spy on Howard. I had no idea she had married him to do it. Shit, it makes sense now.”

“What does?” Steve asked concerned.

“I was sent to kill her when she tried to get out of Hydra. Told to make it look like an accident.” Bucky frowned. “At the time, I had no memory of her, or the fact that I knew her. I had worked with her years earlier on another undercover mission.”

“Hold on.” Steve raised his hand to cover his mouth in shock. “So you're saying what? That Howard wasn't the target, he was just collateral damage in the act of making Maria's death look like an accident?”

Bucky nodded. “She said something to me... before I killed her. She said she wanted out for Tony, made me promise to leave him alone. Her last words to me were, 'he's family, Winter'. I thought she meant her family, but maybe she didn't.”

“Bucky, you're not making any sense.” Steve patted Bucky's thigh until Bucky looked up at him.

Bucky sighed. “Maria, as you called her, was... we were... involved.”

“Jesus, Bucky!” Steve all but yelled. “Are you saying YOU might be Tony's biological father?”

“Fuck!” Bucky exclaimed covering his face with his hands. “He's how old?”

“Forty-nine.” Steve whispered.

Bucky thought for a moment, face still covered. “Yep. That would be about right.”

“Fuck.” Steve agreed. “We have to find out.”

“How do you propose to do that?” Bucky asked. “You said Tony doesn't even know Howard wasn't his real father.”

“There might be a way.” Steve grabbed his tablet off the table and turned it on, pushing the button for the voice commands. “Friday, did Bucky's files get transferred over to Stark Medical yet?”

“Yes, Cap.” the voice of Tony's new AI replied.

“Can you access them?” Steve asked.

“Of course, Cap.” Friday replied.

“Can you compare Bucky's blood samples with one of Tony's?” Steve continued.

“Of course, Cap. Can I ask what you're looking for?” Friday responded.

“Is it possible to find out if Bucky and Tony are related?” Steve enquired.

“Yes, Cap.” There was a pause before the AI continued. “There is a ninety-nine percent paternal match between Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes and Anthony Edward Stark.”

“You mean I AM his father!?” Bucky squeaked.

“Unless you have a twin, Sarge.” The AI replied.

“He doesn't.” Steve answered for Bucky who was turning a funny colour.

“A clone?” Friday asked.

“Jesus!” Bucky exclaimed leaning forward and putting his head between his knees as Steve reached over and rubbed circles on his back.

“No clone.” Steve shook his head.

“So, the boss's birth certificate is wrong.” Friday continued. “You want me to tell him he needs to get that changed?”

“Fuck no!” Bucky yelped diving to his feet and grabbing the tablet from Steve. “Friday, you can NOT tell Tony about this.”

“But Sargent Barnes, I am not programmed to keep important information from the boss.” Friday told him.

“I need time, Friday.” Bucky implored the AI. “I will tell him myself, I just need to find the right time. This is not something you spring on a person.”

The AI was silent for a while before finally responding. “I have checked cultural references and I agree, this is something you should learn from a family member, or Maury Povich.”

“I understood that reference.” Steve chimed in and Bucky glanced to him. “Never mind.” Steve shook his head and took his tablet back from Bucky, switching it off before tossing it onto the table. “You're really going to tell him?”

Bucky slumped back down onto the sofa beside him. “I dunno. He survived this long without knowing. Maybe there's nothing good to be gained by telling him the truth now.”

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug. “Maybe you should just get to know him better first. See what happens?”

Bucky hugged him back. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

–

Tony had been bugging Steve for months about moving into the Tower. He had an entire floor kitted out that Steve and Bucky could share, but Steve had been a stubborn ass so far and refused to give up his apartment in Brooklyn.

Needless to say therefore, when Steve called out of the blue and informed him that they were moving in, Tony had been surprised. So surprised that he dropped his phone. When he recovered it, he asked Steve if he was sure.

“Yes, I'm sure. We'll start packing up our stuff and be in by the end of the week.” Steve chuckled.

“Well, alright then. You know which floor is yours, I'll send some guys round to help you once you're packed.” Tony smiled.

“No need.” Steve informed him. “This apartment was furnished when I moved in and neither of us have much in the way of personal belongings. It'll all fit in the back of Bucky's pick-up. The biggest thing I own is my bike.”

“Well, okay then.” Tony confirmed. “Stop by the lab and say hi when you get here.”

“Will do.” Steve laughed before disconnecting the call.

–

“This is the last one.” Clint grinned as he carried in a box from the elevator and set it in Steve and Bucky's new living room in the tower. “It'll be nice having you around.”

Steve smiled at him. “Thanks Clint.” He then called over to the kitchen. “You too, Thor.”

“You are most welcome.” Thor replied carrying through a pizza and a stack of napkins just as Bucky emerged from his room dusting off his hands.

“That smells amazing.” Bucky practically drooled as he made a bee-line for the coffee table where Thor had placed the gigantic pizza. “Where did you learn to make pizza?”

“Cooking channel.” Thor laughed. “Clint swears by it.”

“It is amazing.” Clint confirmed.

“Maybe we should try it out then, Buck.” Steve chuckled.

“So, where's everyone else?” Bucky asked as he snagged a slice of pizza.

“Natasha is on a training mission with the newbies. Bruce has gone off the radar and Tony never comes out of his lab these days.” Clint replied before jamming a slice of pizza in his mouth and groaning in delight.

“Never?” Bucky queried around a bite of pizza. Clint shook his head. “When does he eat... or sleep for that matter?” Clint shrugged, still stuffing pizza into his mouth. Bucky frowned.

–

Thor had made enough pizza for a small army so there was still plenty of it left after the four of them had had their fill. Once Clint and Thor had left for their own floors Bucky turned to Steve. “You think we should take Tony some of this pizza?”

“Sure.” Steve nodded, grabbing up a plate for Bucky to load the pizza onto. “He did say we should stop by the lab when we got here.”

The two super soldiers took pizza and napkins and headed to the elevator. When they arrived outside Tony's lab they could hear loud music playing. “Friday, can you tell Tony we're here?” Steve asked the AI.

“Sure thing, Cap.” Friday responded. A moment later the music went off and the door slid open.

“Hey, guys!” Tony greeted them. “Good to see you. All settled in?”

“We brought pizza.” Bucky held out the plate.

Tony sniffed the air and then made grabby hands in the direction of the plate. “Thor's pizza?”

“Yup.” Steve confirmed.

Tony ate like a man who hadn't seen food in days, which had Bucky slightly concerned for his health. Steve would call it his mother hen mode, but he'd always liked taking care of people. “Slow down there.” He insisted as Tony choked while trying to inhale a pizza slice. Bucky thumped him on the back while Steve handed him a napkin and then his mug of coffee.

Tony laughed when he could breath again. “Guess it's been a while since I ate.”

“You don't remember when you last ate?” Bucky gaped at him.

Tony thought for a moment. “What day is it?”

“Saturday.” Steve replied.

“Oh, okay.” Tony nodded. “I ate on Thursday, so...” He shrugged. “Not too bad.”

Bucky was still gaping at him. “When did you last sleep?”

Tony shrugged. “I crash over there when I need to.” He pointed to a sofa over by the far wall.

“When did you last sleep properly?” Bucky enquired.

“1995.” Tony replied non-plussed.

“Wait, what?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded. “Since then it's been on a necessity only basis. Unless of course with the aid of alcohol, sleeping pills, comas. You know how it is.”

“That's not healthy.” Bucky told him.

Tony frowned. “Hey, you do you and I'll do me. Okay?”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest but Steve laid a hand on his arm. “So, what are you working on Tony?”

Tony's face lit up and he launched into an explanation of an upgrade to the Iron Man armour he was currently working on. Steve lost the will to live about ten minutes in, but Bucky seemed fascinated. Steve smiled. Science and technology had always been Bucky's thing.

“So, where's the hover car?” Bucky asked when Tony finally stopped his chatter.

“Hover car?” Tony frowned.

“Yeah. Howard had a hover car at the science fair.” Bucky grinned. “That one didn't work too good, but I'm betting he perfected it.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded. “Yeah, he did.” He crossed to the far side of the lab and dug about in a drawer before pulling out a faded old plan. “Here.” He spread it out on the worktop as Bucky crossed over to look at it. Steve by this time was asleep on the couch.

“This is amazing.” Bucky grinned, studying the plan. Tony pulled a face. “Friday. Load up the video of Lola.”

A projected video appear on one wall of the lab showing footage of Coulson's baby, Lola. “This is the one I built.” Tony nudged Bucky to look up at it.

Bucky's eyes went wide and a huge grin spread across his face. “I want one.”

Tony laughed. “Lola was one of a kind.”

“Tony.” Bucky turned to him serious. “I'm not above begging.”

“I'll think about it.” Tony laughed. “Maybe when I get Steve's new suit sorted and after Clint's new arrows.” Bucky frowned and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Tony groaned. “Tell you what.” Tony pointed at him. “You find the car you want converted and we'll see.”

Bucky punched the air. “I'm on it.” He turned and yelled to Steve. “Stevie, lets go. I need to find me a hot rod.”

Steve jerked awake and looked at his watch. “It's one in the morning, Bucky.” He groaned hauling himself to his feet. “Pretty sure there are no car dealers open at this hour. Even in New York.”

Bucky grabbed his arm and hauled him to the door. “That's what the internet is for.”

Tony shook his head and went back to working on his suit. A smile on his face.

–

Two days later Bucky burst into Tony's lab and without saying a word, grabbed him by the arm and hauled him towards the elevator. He bounced on the balls of his feet at they descended towards the basement garage. Tony laughed. “You found your car then.” Bucky nodded grinning.

When the doors opened Bucky hauled Tony over and gestured to the car with a loud “Ta-DAH!!!”

Tony nodded in approval. “Eleanor.” He grinned as he took in the 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. “That must have cost you a pretty penny.” He ran his hand lovingly along the smooth grey paintwork.

Bucky shrugged. “Steve's loaded. He bought it for me. You like it?” He was still bouncing up and down.

“I love it.” Tony confirmed. “Have you even seen Gone in sixty seconds?”

“Yup. It came up when I was looking for cars online and as soon as I saw this car I knew I had to have it.”

“Yeah, she's a beaut alright.” Tony grinned pulling open the drivers door and sliding behind the wheel.

“So you can make her fly right?” Bucky asked, leaning over the door to look down at Tony.

“Course I can. You're going to have to help though.” Tony chuckled.

“Yes!” Bucky cheered dancing around in front of the car. Tony burst out laughing. This is the world's most feared assassin he thought to himself.

From then on, Bucky spent all his free time in the lab. Tony was impressed. Bucky took to the technical challenge like a pro. He had no issues with following schematics and his metal arm saved them a lot of time. Instead of jacking up the car, Bucky could just lift it up and slide the jack into place to hold it. He could undo bolts with just his fingers and tighten them just as easily.

Steve was beginning to worry about both of them. He kept bringing them food, but he was convinced neither of them were sleeping much. More than once he had gone into the lab to find one or both of them crashed out, sleeping on the sofa, slumped over a workbench, one time Bucky was sleeping on his back under the car, screwdriver still in his hand. Eventually after a week he physically carried them both out of the lab and made Friday lock it down for a minimum of twenty four hours.

Bucky and Tony both protested but Steve pointed out that if they were called to a mission, neither of them would be fit for it. They both had to concede reluctantly that he may have a point and so they huffed off to bed. Steve shook his head. When did he become mother to a pair of over grown children he wondered.

He had to keep up these interventions at regular intervals until one day, there was an actual Avengers emergency and they all had to suit up and head out.

–

Bucky didn't see the blast that took Tony out, but he did look up at Clint's yell in time to see Tony slam into a building and then crash down to the ground. He took off running and got to him just as Steve pulled off his visor and twisted the manual release catches to pull off his chest-plate.

Bucky slid to his knees beside Steve as Clint came running up beside them. “He's not breathing.” Steve gasped then reached down and placed his fingers on Tony's neck. “No pulse.”

“Shit.” Clint cursed. “Where's an EMT with a defib' when you need one.”

“A what?” Bucky asked.

“Defibrillator.” Clint clarified. “It shocks your heart to re-start it.”

“Oh.” Bucky's eyes went wide. “The suit! Steve get the chest-plate.”

Steve scrambled over to where he had thrown Tony's chest-plate aside and grabbed it up hurrying back to Bucky.

Bucky placed it back over Tony's chest. “Back up.” He gestured to Steve and Clint to move out of the way before reaching down and grabbing the arc-reactor still shining brightly from the chest-plate. “I hope I can remember the sequence.” He twisted the arc reactor ninety degrees to the left, then back one eighty to the right. Then ninety to the right again and one eighty to the left. He closed his eyes and pressed down hard on the centre of the arc-reactor.

There was a buzzing noise and then Tony's body twitched violently. Bucky reached out and felt for his pulse before pressing down again. Again Tony's body jerked. Bucky reached out again and this time, he felt Tony's pulse. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. “He's got a pulse.” He whispered.

“Thank fuck!” Steve exclaimed.

“Language.” Clint teased although he was visibly relieved too.

“How did you know about that?” Steve asked.

“Tony showed me the schematics for the suit.” Bucky replied.

“Seriously?” Clint looked at him puzzled. “He's never shown those plans to anyone.”

Bucky shrugged. “He said no-one else was interested.” Steve and Clint both looked guilty.

An ambulance arrived at that moment and Clint instructed them to take Tony straight to the tower where Stark Medical would look after him.

Bucky stayed by Tony's bedside until he awoke two days later and complained at him for not sleeping properly. Bucky called him a hypocrite and Tony laughed then bitched at Bucky because laughing hurt and told him to hop it.

As he stood to leave, without thinking Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead. “I'm glad you're okay, kid.” He murmured then turned to leave. Tony was too surprised to react.

–

The Avengers all had an open door policy when it came to their own floors in the tower so Steve wasn't too surprised when the following day Tony wandered onto their floor and threw himself down on the sofa.

“Glad to see you out of medical.” Steve smiled getting up to fetch him coffee.

Tony grunted. “Where's Bucky?”

“Sleeping.” Steve informed him handing over the mug. “You want me to wake him?”

“No.” Tony frowned. “It's you I wanted to talk to.”

“Oh, okay.” Steve sat down opposite him with his own mug of coffee. “What can I help you with?”

“Is Bucky gay?” Tony asked quietly.

Steve thought for a moment. “Well, he's a lot happier than he used to be and he's certainly had fun spending time with you building that car.”

Tony looked at him puzzled for a moment, then realisation dawned. “No, that's not the kind of gay I meant. I mean, is Bucky into guys?”

Steve had just taken a mouthful of coffee and snorted it out of his nose before descending into a coughing laughing fit. When he managed to stop, he looked at Tony while trying to wipe coffee off his face with the bottom of his t-shirt. “You cannot be serious?” He sniggered. “Bucky's a bigger ladies man than you are.”

“He kissed me.” Tony blurted and Steve gaped at him. “On the forehead.” Tony clarified.

“Oh.” Steve sighed. “Okay.” He glanced towards Bucky's bedroom door. “There is a reason for that, but it's not for me to say.” He stood and crossed to Bucky's door, pushing it open he stuck his head inside. “Buck, you need to get out here.” There was a muffled grunt followed by a thud and then Bucky staggered out into the living room.

When he caught sight of Tony his face lit up. “Hey you. Good to see you up and about.”

Tony stood from the sofa and approached him. “You wanna tell me about the kiss?”

Bucky cringed. “Sorry about that. Totally out of line. I was just so relieved you were gonna be okay. I forgot for a moment that...” He trailed off.

“What?” Tony demanded.

Bucky deflated. “I don't know how to tell you.” He looked to Steve who just shrugged. “I don't even know if I SHOULD tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Tony glared at him.

“Oh gods, Tony. I don't even know where to start.” Bucky crossed to the sofa and sat down. Tony followed after him sitting on the opposite sofa. Steve moved into the kitchen to give them some privacy but he wanted to stay close, just in case. “I don't know how much you know, or if you ever suspected or...” Bucky dragged his palm over his face and sighed.

“Start from the beginning and do it now.” Tony growled impatient.

“You're mother was a Hydra agent, assigned to Stark Industries to steal secrets from Howard Stark. Somehow, instead they ended up falling in love. Your mother was already pregnant when they met, but Howard didn't care. He was sterile from too much time spent working with gamma radiation so he married your mother and raised you as his own son.” Now that he was started, Bucky was determined to get it all out.

“You mother had managed to keep Hydra from finding out what was going on by continuing to sneak small unimportant bits of information to them but by the time you were seventeen she'd had enough and wanted out. Hydra instead sent me to kill her. I had actually known your mother, but by this point I was so brainwashed I no longer remembered her. They told me to make it look like an accident and that meant your father was collateral damage.” He stopped talking at last and looked at Tony who was staring at him, face ashen.

“You remember killing my parents.” Tony whispered at last.

Bucky nodded. “I'm so sorry, Tony.”

Tony was silent for a moment before he continued. “I already knew. I just never knew why.”

“You knew?” Bucky frowned.

“It was in the files Nat dumped after the fall of SHIELD.” Tony told him. “Still not explaining the kissing though.”

Bucky cringed again. “That's because you haven't asked the one question I expected you to ask.”

Tony was puzzled for a moment. “Oh. You mean the who's my daddy question.” He shrugged. “Don't care. You wanna feel sorry for me 'cause some Hydra ass-hole is my father, go ahead. What's it to me?”

“Tony.” Bucky said sternly. “I'm the Hydra ass-hole.”

For a moment, it was so quiet in the room you could have heard a pin drop on the carpet. Concerned Steve came through from the kitchen, stopping just inside the doorway.

Suddenly, Tony started to laugh. Laughed so hard he was wheezing and wiping tears from his eyes. Rolling around on the sofa. Bucky looked to Steve a worried expression on his face.

Steve crossed to the sofa and sat down beside Tony, reaching out a hand to place on his thigh, shaking him gently. Tony settled down after a moment and looked at Bucky. "Oh man.” He chuckled. “You almost had me.” He continued laughing.

“Tony, he's being serious.” Steve stated and Tony started giggling. “Sure he is, Capsicle. My dad, the Winter Soldier.”

“Friday, help us out here.” Steve implored and the TV popped on showing the DNA test results Friday had run.

“They're telling you the truth, boss.” Friday informed Tony who immediately stopped laughing and looked at the screen.

“Oh fuck!” He exclaimed sliding off the sofa to kneel in front of the TV, placing his hand on the screen.

“Language.” Steve murmured half-heartedly and Tony started to laugh again.

“Wait, does this make you like, my honorary Uncle?” He asked Steve. “Unkie Capsicle!” He giggled.

“Tony.” Bucky snapped. “Would you please be serious.”

“Serious?” Tony chortled. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He paused then and looked at Bucky who was clearly upset.

“Oh, hell.” Tony sighed crossing to Bucky and sitting down beside him. He threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled Bucky in for a hug. “There is NO WAY I'm calling you Daddy.” He grinned and Bucky smacked his arm.

“Don't even fucking joke about it.” Bucky growled before hugging him again. “So, you're okay with this?”

Tony grinned. “Are you kidding me. After you kissed me, I thought I was going to have to give you the 'you're a great guy, but you're just not my type' speech. This is sooo much better.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I cannot believe you're my son.”

Steve snorted a laugh from the other sofa. “Are you fucking kidding me? You're like a matched set of ass-holes.”

Bucky and Tony turned wide eyes on him. “LANGUAGE!” They both yelled at once. Steve flipped them off while they all laughed.

–

A week later and EleanAIR as Tony had taken to calling the car, was finished. Bucky couldn't wait to take her for a test drive and had been bugging Tony incessantly. Tony had insisted on a few more adjustments and Bucky had reminded him he had seen the footage of the Iron Man test flights. “Sometimes you gotta fly before you can run.”

“If you've seen the footage, you've seen how many of my cars got trashed.” Tony laughed. “Do you really want that to happen to this beauty?”

“I trust you, Junior.” Bucky laughed.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Tony hissed throwing a spanner at Bucky which he caught easily with his metal hand.

“I'm gonna go get Steve. You better be finished tweaking by the time we get back.” Bucky threw the spanner onto the workbench and headed for the door.

“Okay, Pops.” Tony called after him and Bucky flipped him off over his shoulder as he left the lab.

An hour later and the three of them were in the car, Bucky behind the wheel. They drove out to Tony's private airstrip and when they were out on the runway, Bucky stopped. “Here goes.” He grinned and pushed a button on the dashboard. The car lifted slowly into the air and Bucky and Tony quickly looked out through their rolled down windows to see the wheels flip up.

“It works!” Bucky exclaimed excitedly.

“Course it works.” Tony huffed before smiling.

“So, what, we're just going to hover here all day?” Steve asked from the back grinning.

Bucky's own grin grew even wider. “Oh no, Stevie. Not at all.” He spun the wheel and floored it and EleanAIR shot forward and up into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to resist the Star Wars references! Go me.
> 
> You killed my father!  
> No Tony, I am your father!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darth Vader is my Daddy?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970250) by [InvisbleDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon)




End file.
